The Night the Stars Fell
by j-rod159
Summary: When Hell's gate is opened,on the night the real stars vanished, demons now live among humans. Some of those demons are trying to defy hell's rule and Satan sends out Damien to kill the defying demons. Damien and his team must do his dirty work to keep order but will he follow all of the orders that are given to him? Multi-paring fic. M to be safe. Murder, sexual references, etc.
1. The Fake Stars Rule

**Hi! This is one of my first fanfictions! Its South Park with a little bit of a Darker than BLACK! theme... **

**I hope you all enjoy!3**

**Some characters might be a little OOC, AU...stuff like that!**

**Going to rate it M because of violence, foul language, and sexual themes...**

**Multi-pairings so if you want to specifically want to see one I will try to make it happen...**

**South Park and Darker Than BLACK are not mine!**

**Damien's POV**

* * *

The night was filled with the lights of the city, South Park to be exact. One could only hear the blaring of cars, barks of animals, and the talking of people. Above the whole town was the big moonless night sky. It has been a few years now that my father has slowly taken control of this world. With the beginning of his rule, he opened two gates on either side of the earth, one in Colorado and the other one is somewhere in Asia, which surprisingly the humans call Hell's gate and the other Hevan's.

Since the appearance of these gates, my father's demons and minions run around this world, some on my father's side and one's who try to defy him. Almost a decade ago where the old stars have fallen, the stars people see now are fake and each one of those fake stars symbolize one of the thousands of demons that run loose around the world. The mortals have advanced over the years where they have a way to name the stars to specific demons. I have my own star since I am my father's only son but the number of my star that the humans have given it is still unknown to me.

There are two types of demons on earth. The first types of demons have special powers but since the powers they obtain are from a contract with my father, some of these demons have to pay a price. Some are harsh and others are just plain weird to me. These demons are the ones who seem to be the most dangerous because they think rationally, in any way that it would help themselves. The second type is like mediums, emotionless and no self-will, I like to call them dolls. Each different 'doll' has a different way to use their medium powers to send specters out to see in other places.

Since I am his son, Damien, he sends me out to hunt down the demons he wishes me to kill because he is so busy in hell to take care of the matter. Actually since he is the way he is…spineless to do any real blood shed he sends me out to do the dirty work while he stays cozy down in the pit he lives in with his many lovers to keep him company.

* * *

As I looked at the motionless corpse sitting against a wall I saw his star fall. "You have three minutes before the police reach you..." the dull voice through my ear piece said. "Ok Pip, had to get the rest of the information out of him." As soon as I responded, I could hear the sirens of the police blaring closer to where I was. I started running to the edge of the building, I could hear the door slam open and a women's voice yell. "Freeze! Stand down and no sudden movements." I didn't turn around so I wouldn't reveal my face. "Chief Wendy, we found a body over here!" Yelled I guess who was another cop under her command. I started reached for my pocket until she started yelling again.

"Stop or I will shoot!" She wasn't lying. I quickly grabbed a can from my belt and threw it towards them which immediately dispensed a cloud of gas. "Stop!" she yell which was followed by gun shots. I quickly jumped off the building, my red eyes started to glow as I used one of my powers to run down the building and land safely and dodged the rest of the police. I looked up and saw my star shine brighter than any other. I guess my star has to be more special than all the others because mine is where the old north star was.

I finally stopped running and with my powers changed my clothes to my normal human ones and walked passed patrol cars without raising suspicion as I blended in with all the other people. I reached a park sitting in one of the swings was one of my partners. He was quite shorted than what a normal 18 year old boy should be. He had on British style clothes, a brown hat, a red silk jacket that covered to his hips, blue shorts, and dressy black shoes with long purple socks. He had median length, golden blonde hair which went perfectly with his pale skin, slender body, and sky blue eyes.

"You came back Damien." Pip said as he took out his hand from a bowl of water. Water was his medium. Pip is a doll and he is one of the members of my team that helps me do my father's work. "Don't be foolish Pip, you know I always do...where is he?" Pip just slowly turned his head towards a tree, smoke seem to be coming from out the side of it.

"Christophe...c'mon from behind there..."

Out from behind the tree walked out another 18 year old who was taller than Pip but not yet as tall as me, he came around my mouth. He was well built, with tan skin and a few scars here and there. Christophe has messy dark brown and dirt colored eyes. he had on a normal green t-shirt with camo pants and his favorite mud covered brown boots. He has a cigarette in his mouth with his signature shovel on his back.

He was french, and he was also one of my partners, he also had a contract with me specifically. My french friend can manipulate the dirt under him, that's why he always has his shovel with him at all times.

"You diep sheet...ze poliez 'bout zeaw you..." Christophe said as he blew the smoke in my face. "Chris...calm down. There was no way they could of...if only the hole you made was larger then there would be no way of them of reaching the building in the first place..." "Lezen here you sheet...don't judge mi work..suprizing theat you don't has it..." Chris said chuckling as he blew another puff of smoke in my face.

"Has my father said anything new?" I asked Christophe as he took out another cigarette and put it in his mouth. I lit it up for him as an act of kindness. "Oui...ze wimp of ze father zaid to lay lowe until we finz ze next target..." That's another reason why I have Christophe on my team...my father wants to be a bitch and only tell through him what our next mission is..

* * *

**Yay! What do you think? Leave plenty of reviews and comments!**

**I suck at making french sounding words for Christophe! ;_;!**

**What We know: **

**Damien-Demon; multiple powers**

**Pip-Doll; water medium**

**Christophe-Demon; Earth manipulation**

**Wendy-Human; Chief of police **


	2. TD-666

**Sorry! ^^Uu Couldn't keep away!**

**I hope I did good on the first chapter!**

**So here goes the 2nd!**

**South Park and Darker Than BLACK are not mine!**

**Wendy's POV**

* * *

My name is Chief Wendy Testaburger of Park county police. In this crazy county of ours I became chief of police since I was 14. That was the same year the world changed to be never the same again. The night when the real stars disappeared. They built a wall around Hell's Gate so nobody will go in and out. They got the world's greatest minds to study it in an organization called "Watchers". They are stilled puzzled by the gate and the only thing they were able to find out that actual demons have leaked out and look like normal humans with great powers. The night the stars fell and the fake ones replace them. The public doesn't know anything about the demons, only certain organizations do.

* * *

"Chief Wendy! Wendy! The new star reports just came in!" I turned around and saw my best friend from the astrology department, Bebe Stevens, came running in with a few papers hugged up against her chest. She was a big chested blonde with a good heart. she always wanted to prove she could get far in life not for her good looks but for her brains.

She came and sat down at the round table with me and two other guys as the commander spoke. "Last night we found the body of of SK-985, name, Charles Dunway, deceased on top of that building. He was a demon, his powers was gravitational manipulation. Cause of death, unknown. I think another demon could be the cause of it. Bebe...you said you had some useful information for us." The commander stop talking and let Bebe stand up and speak.

"It is true that SK-985 was active around a hour before you found him. But what also is weird that there was also another star that was quite active around the same time. TD-666, we still have no name for this star, no powers...nothing about it...we are completely in the dark with this one..." Then she sat back down. "TD-666...are you sure we have nothing, not one bit of information about it?" I asked her and she nodded her head no.

"Maybe that's the one all these rumors are about..." Clyde spoke up. He was a tall guy, a bit older than me by a few months. He had short brown hair, pale green eyes, and light skin. He was slim but well built to be a cop. "WE are only to states facts here Clyde, not to spread around stupid rumors that everyone has heard..." I said as I glared at Clyde while he kept his head down. "Wendy is right...now I have an assignment for you to..." He pointed to Clyde and Craig.

Craig was another cop under my command. he was significantly taller than Clyde...standing around 6'1 while Clyde is 5'8. I myself is 5'7. Craig pale skinned and well built. He had median length black hair but not messy and pale piercing blue eyes. "Both of you need to find this person..." The commander handed them a picture of a boy similar to their age. He had messy blonde hair, pale skin, and ocean blue eyes. "His name is Kenny McCormick. He used to work for "Watchers" but suddenly disappeared. Your jobs are to find him and bring him back...am I clear?" They both stood up and said yes and left.

Right after Bebe stood up to excuse herself from the table and leave. When I was getting up to escort her the commander stopped me. "What is it commander?" "Your job is to find out who TD-666 really is..." I just looked surprised at him. "Yes sir." Then he allowed me to leave with my friend.

* * *

**Craig's POV**

"So...where do you think we have to look first?" I asked my partner Clyde. "I dunno...wanna go to the bar and just think about this...I'm kind of hungry too." Clyde held his stomach. He's always hungry, it's either KFC or his favorite, Taco Bell. "Sure but you're paying for your own drinks...I don't want to be stuck with the bill and dragging your sorry ass back to your apartment like last time..." I said as we started walking towards the nearest bar. "I was not drunk off my ass Craig...I was just...just tripping a lot you know! I'm naturally clumsy! Don't make fun of me!" Clyde started to complain and nag and complain some more.

"Stop acting like a bitch and just sit down and agree to pay what you drink Clyde..." We sat down at the bar until the bartender came up to us. "What would you two like...?" He had a very flirty voice...I guess he has to to b working in a place like this. All around us were other guys and their 'escorts'. The smell of booze and sex clearly was clearly in the air. Since this is a legal business, being a strip club, we can't do anything.

"One beer and a juice for the light weight over here..." I pointed to Clyde who responded in a pout. "No...the same as him...and I'm not no fucking light weight..." The bartender just let out a small chuckle as he handed us the two bottles. "Here you go boys...just call me if you two need anymore...help." And he left with a wink. God that dude was weird but he was handsome to say the least. After half way finishing our second beer Clyde nudged me on the arm.

"Didn't that face seem familiar...I thought I say him somewhere..." Clyde was pondering as he took another sip of the golden liquid. "Well from where he works and how he acts, I wouldn't doubt a lot of people know who he is...plus...we don't even know what his name is..." I signaled the bartender to bring me another beer. "What's your name young man..." Clyde said as he pulled his tie in a seductive manner. We were of duty so I guess this is OK?

"My name can be anything you want it to be..." He winked but then his faced changed as he looked over in the back room. He suddenly left Clyde their with a blank face. "Looked like your plan back fired huh?" I laugh as he looked at me stupidly. "Weren't we suppose to do something?" Clyde started to search in his jacket. "Wait now I know where I remember him from somewhere! Isn't he the guy we're looking for?!" I grabbed the picture from his hand and yeah that does look like him!

"Wait! Stop!" Me and Clyde stood up from our chairs and saw...what's his name...Kenny leave the bar. Suddenly security stopped us. " Go back and sit down. If you have a problem with one of our workers we will call the police..." One of the bigger guards said as he looked down at us. Clyde stumbled to take out his badge. "We are the police!" Then we both ran through them. "Chief we found the guy...we're after him right now!" I yelled through the walkie-talkie. "Stay on him boys..." Wendy's voice sounded like static.

We ran towards Stark's pond and all we saw was the open green grass and the sparkle of the lake with the lights of the new stars shining down on it. In the corner of my eye, I saw a could kissing on a tree. A raven haired and a blonde girl. Ahh hormonal love...the best kind. "He must of went somewhere else...he's not here." We ran around the park and we back to the club because Wendy called us back. "I'm sorry that we lost him...I don't know where he ran off to.." Clyde bowed his head in shame.

"What you two do on your own time is none of my business," I could see her cheeks blush pink to see the strip bar. "..but always keep your mission first on your minds before doing anything else..." She pinched her nose and drove off. "God...we fucked up this time..." I told Clyde as all the other police started to drive off.

* * *

**Ok...second chapter up...**

**Soo...now...**

**Damien-Demon;Multiple powers**

**Pip-Doll;Water Medium**

**Christophe-Demon;Earth Manipulation**

**Wendy-Human; Chief of Police**

**Craig-Human; Police**

**Clyde-Human;Police**


	3. Unexpected Find

**Ok I'm going to try to post once a week now...**

**How do you think the story is?**

**If there's any errors in my spelling please tell me!**

**South Park is sadly not mine!**

**Enjoy~!**

**Damien's POV**

* * *

"Damien...don't loze sight of ze target..." Christophe's voice rang through my ears before I turned off the ear piece. I had on my normal clothes, just a black t-shirt and some jeans. I left my small new apartment that I just started to rent. I needed a place to stay that really didn't seem out of the ordinary. I grabbed my bag and left my room. I greeted the guys who let me rent the apartment. I then saw my neighbor leave his room. He was a shy guy.

He was blonde, tall, and skinny with deep blue eyes. He was wearing am orange jacket and brown pants. He really didn't like to talk to no one here it seems. "Hey neighbor!" I kindly waved at him. He just smiled and left in a hurry. Like I said he was a really REALLY shy guy. I walked down to the park and saw Pip sitting there feeding a white cat. "He's at his job now...but there are two police there...take a coat..."I just smiled at him and handed him a piece of candy... "Stay out of trouble and sight Pip, you're very useful..." He just looked up at me and smiled.

I went back to my apartment and looked around. It was a small room and very bare. Only a bed, closet, the kitchen and sink and the lone shower and toilet. I went to the almost empty closet and grabbed a red coat. When I went back outside and it was dark and up above me were those damn fake stars including mine that was the biggest. I wanted to show off my powers but I couldn't because I couldn't give my position away.

As I was walking towards the park again, in the corner of my eye I saw Chris sitting there just smoking and reading a newspaper, maybe to make sure I don't fuck up this mission. Once I reached the park and sat down on a bench and took out my notebook. I started to draw the positions of the stars and the scenery as well. The lights of the city gave me enough light to see enough of the buildings to draw in.

Suddenly i could hear footsteps come running in while hearing a guy panting as if being chased. I turned around and it happened to be my neighbor that seem to be running away from...the cops it seems. I guess I can be nice to help him out. I grabbed him and pushed him against a tree. "Hey, trust me..." He kept trying to get away from my grip. I then grabbed his chin so he would look straight at me. "Trust me." I put my coat over him and then he became wide eyes when I planted a kiss on him. He kept trying to struggle but soon started to calm down.

I looked over and I saw the cops were looking our way. I still had my lips locked on to his and shushed him to stay quiet. Then the cops soon left. I let go of hims soon after. "I'm sorry! That was the first thing I could come up with!" I said apologizing to him for my sudden reaction. "Oh no...its fine thank you from hiding me from the cops. Here's your jacket back..." he said as he handed me my red jacket. "Tell me...why are you out here in the dark by yourself?" he said as he leaned on a tree.

"I was drawing...drawing the stars..." I said smiling as I handed him my notebook. "You know these stars are fake..." He said as he handed the notebook back to me. I put it back in my bag. "I know but that doesn't mean I can't still it..." I said laughing. "And why are the cops following you?" he said it was nothing and then left. "I've made contact..." I said into my ear piece. "Now stay on hiz azz." Christophe said bluntly. "Oui but don't give ze self away...yet."

I kept close behind him as he hid behind a trash can as I heard the cops running somewhere in his direction. Suddenly a guy popped out of no where and grabbed the guy and started to pull him away. I grabbed a piece of trash, a piece of wood it looked like, and bashed it on the unknown guy's head. "C'mon!" I grabbed his hand and ran away, anywhere that wasn't close to there. We ended up on a bridge.

"You ok? He didn't hurt you or anything?" I asked him but he looked stun. He just started to point behind me. I know I can't use any of my powers yet...Behind me was the guy who i bashed the wood on his head. he tried to punch me but I blocked it. But I didn't notice the leg that came out of no where and tripped me, and then pushed me off the bridge. I quickly grabbed the under railing but my shoe fell off and made a splash in the icy water below. I could hear the guy scream but suddenly it got quiet.

I remember, before being pushed off by that bitch, his eyes glowed...we got a demon on our hands.

"A demon has taken him...can we start?"

"Oui, Pip, where ze go?"

"Old warehouse, by Stark's Pond..."

"Just get the sink hole ready Christophe, don't mess up this time..." I heard a low grumble and I chuckled.

I used my powers to help me float back up on to the bridge and I started to run towards the quiet lake.

* * *

**Kenny's POV**

"Why did you kill him!? He wasn't hurting nobody!" I yelled at Kevin. "Don't tell me you know him?" He towered over me asking. "No..I just met him today...but still you didn't need to kill him!" I kept yelling at him once I heard to splash down below. No one could survive the fall, even if they did, the freezing waters would quickly take over. "Chase said it was time to tell me everything..." "But Chase said to never talk to anyone about that..." Why would chase tell Kevin first and not me? Plus I haven't seen him...

A white cloth soon covered my mouth. I was struggling to get free. "Shhh...We're going to go meet the rest..." Everything soon went blank.

"Wha-what's going on?" I said quietly as I started to get up. I still had on all my clothes and I was on someone's couch. I could hear Kevin talking as I saw hims stacking up pencils. "Wher-where's Charles?!" I sat up yelling. "He's dead. Killed by another demon." He said so cold like. Another demon...? "Another?" I stood up quickly. "I guess that was another thing he didn't tell you." I ran towards the door but it had a huge lock on it.

"Why are you running away?" I kept pulling on the door. "You're a demon too!" Then the lights went out and I heard the lock open. I quickly pushed the door open and I heard the guys quickly start to run behind me. The earth under me started to shake. I kept running until I heard the guys scream. I turned around and saw a bottomless hole with the quieting screams of them inside. I quickly turned around and kept running until I bumped into someone.

I looked up and saw him...it was him! "Impossible! You're dead! I-I saw you fall!" I fell to my knees as I felt snow starting to fall. I felt my body being pulled up as he looked into my eyes. "I'm not dead as you can see..." he said with his very manly voice. I just pulled him into a hug. "C'mon lets get out of the snow..." He picked me up and put me on his back. "I never got your name...mine is Kenny McCormick at your services."

"I'm Damien, your neighbor. We met this morning but I guess you were in a hurry to remember me..." He said laughing. Oh..I can't believe it. "I'm sorry if I didn't remember you.." I said smiling as snow fell on us. He put us warm jacket on my shoulders again. "If you don't mind me asking but why were the cops following you?" He snapped me out of my little day dream. "Oh I..I used to work in the astronomy apartment ..and I might have went through some files I wasn't suppose to... that's how I found out of the demons and mediums..."

We then reached the apartment building. I opened the door to my room. Everything in there was on the floor, broken or trashed. "It looks like they got here first..." I feel to my knees and I felt a warm tear run down my face. "You can stay with me...get up." He pulled me up and led me to the room that was next door. "Everything is exactly the same where everything is...but I...I feel safer here." We lied on the floor just staring at the ceiling.

"I heard you yell demon..what is that?" He asked me to break the silence. "Oh yeah...everyone is kept a secret from that...like I said there was some files I wasn't suppose to read. I know that there a secret groups between demons..." I kept saying as we stayed faced up. Then he just looked over and just smiled at me. "Sounds very interesting. But why are you now a stripped bar tender?" he said. "I left the organization they tried to erase my memories. But it's funny, I feel like I've lived more being a bartender in a strip bar then all the years I've worked as an important star gazer. Do you think the stars will ever return?" I felt like I was talking to much...his eyes grew darker... he had amber eyes. "I don't know...but it would be great...so you said you know about organizations?" I turned over and lied on my side.

"I know a lot! I don't know why but I seem to trust you...I know there's demon's work for some countries like Europe mostly and then there are the ones that try to destroy the Watchers..." I leaned closer to him. "Watchers...what's that?"

"Its a group I really worked for. I know they're planning something big that has to do with demons, they've been capturing and buying a lot of mediums from different gangs..." Finally he leaned in closer to me where he was completely on me. "And those demons that were after you, what d you plan on doing?" I could feel his bangs tickle my nose. "I don't know...Charles had all the answers...I was going to sell off the information I knew and then get away from South Park...I'm tired of this place with the gates and everything..."

"But he's dead right?" Our noses were basically touching..."Yes...Kevin said a demon killed another demon...they are just monster. They always do what rationally is safer for them. Killing their own kind and innocent people...like Charles..he was the one with all the plans."...I tried to look away but his gaze always pulled me back, staring into those amber eyes of Damien. "Yeah...innocent people...right."

I smashed my lips on to his...when we were in the park and he was kissing me, I knew it was to distract the police but I felt safe and needed. I fought hard to break open his lips but he soon gave in and dominated quickly with his tongue. "You told me everything you know?" Damien said in the kiss. I said yes, he was on my, easily over powering me, I couldn't lie. "This kiss of death comes in many forms..." Suddenly his eyes started to glow from the soft amber it was to bloody red.

I could feel my breathing becoming scarce and my heart slowed. "Even disguised as a kiss..." his voice echoed through my head. That was the last sound I heard, that voice who saved then betrayed me...like everyone else...

* * *

**Damien's POV**

"It's done." I stood up after closing Kenny's eyes. His body lied on the ground. I grabbed my red coat and placed it over his pale, lifeless face. "Don't ellz me ze got attached to ze boy..." Christophe said as he climbed through my window. "No I did not, it's part as my job. Get rid of the body, put it somewhere else. I heard some dirt from under me move and saw Christophe push the body in. "Oui, ze will appear on ze other side of ze city."

Soon my floor looked normal again. "I got everything out of him that we needed...Watchers are collect dolls...but for what?" I told him. "Zon't know...but ze faggy fother zaid to just keep low since ze our stars shined like ze other stars that followed her."

"I'm hungry...did you take care of the ones that were following him?" I said as I grabbed my coat and as we walked out side and say Pip waiting for us. "Oui, you didn't see three stars fall?" i grabbed Pip's hand and led him out of the complex. "Oui." I said smiling mocking his french accent.

* * *

**Oh no! Kenny is dead but a little Denny for you all...**

**Like I said, I'm going to try to post once a week now!**


	4. Found

**Enjoy! Chapter 4**

**South Park is not mine!**

* * *

**Damien's POV**

"You know...you pay for all you eat right 'Tophe?" I said laughing as we ordered some Chinese food. He sat across from me as Pip sat next to me in the both with just a smile on his face. As the plates started arrive at our table, Christophe had a blank stare on his face. "Chris...are you alright?" I said as a shook an egg roll in front of his face.

"Oui...ze father has to choose ze perfect time to zell me information..." He spat out as he took the egg roll from my hand and stuffed it in his mouth. Pip grabbed a fork and slowly started to eat the rice. "Ok, waiter! We want all this to go!" The lady came and put all the food in little boxes as I sadly paid for all the food and headed home. "I only could get a bite..." Pip said as he still had the fork in his hand while I was pulling on his other to follow me and Christophe back to my apartment.

"Ze father is ze beetch...He zaid he got some people to zell him what ze Watchers are really doing..." "Well you are my little mole...?" I said as I pinched his cheeks as we stepped into my apartment.

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

My phone rang and I answered it. "Yes?" I said into the speaker. "TD-666, it was active, also four other stars. But three of those fell tonight." Damn, and I missed it?! "Did TD-666 fall...and who were the other ones?" I know I shouldn't be talking on the phone and driving but...this is important! "No he didn't fall and the only other star that was active but didn't fall was...DC-578, all we have on him is a name of 'The Mole'." I haven't heard of that name in a couple of years but then he went off the grid.

"Did we locate where it was active?" "Near some warehouses. I turned on my siren and drove towards the warehouse near the lake. Once I reached it I could see some foot prints in the snow. I remember this lake, I used to play here when I was little. When I tried to open the door it shocked me. "Ouch!" I put my finger in my mouth and grabbed a random bike tire I found and used it to open the door. The lights were flashing, a couple of chairs and some pencils on the table.

"Hmm, maybe that was one of those demons' price.." when I stepped out my foot started to sink. I jumped and ran to my car to turn on the lights and point it at the entrance at the building. It looked like freshly moved dirt. "This is Chief Wendy, bring a ground x-ray. I think I know where does missing stars went." "Wendy...we found Kenny..."

I ran into the car and drove to the other end of the town and saw that Craig and Clyde were already there putting the body in the bag. Where they marked the position of the body was also newly moved dirt. That 'Mole' had to be responsible for this. "How did she die, anyone know?" But everyone shook their heads no. "Nothing on the outside, when we found her she looked like she was asleep. They right now rule it as unknown." Clyde explained. "Ok, I guess we just have to wait for the autopsy to give us any results." I said then I headed to my car and to the office.

Once I arrived and entered the commander's office there were two other people sitting on the couch with him. One was a tall, well built man. He had perfectly styled wavy blonde hair and striking blue eyes. He had a button up, orange shirt with his sleeves rolled up and dark brown pants and dress shoes. Next to him seemed to be a little boy, no older than 13. He had short black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He had on a pale blue hoodie with gray pants.

"Ahh Chief Wendy, I would like to introduce you to Gregory of Yardale and Ike..." The commander introduced them. "Hello Wendy, glad to meet you, we will be working with you. We have been sent from England." His British accent was very obvious and surprisingly...sexy.

* * *

**Damien's POV**

"Ze haz to findz ze lil' beetch, your fazer said ze has information we need, oui?" Christophe said as I ran on top of the buildings, roof to roof. Tonight there was massive cloud coverage so nothing was visible in the sky, no star seemed to shine. All I could here was the crunching of the snow under my feet and the sound of Pip's voice telling me were the target was. I actually known who we are after. He was one of the humans who happened to be near the gate when it first opened.

He was a human that was transformed to a demon by the blast. A rare occurrence but not impossible.

I finally made my last jump onto a small little home, secluded from everywhere else. I slid down the chimney, holding on the walls not to make any sound because as my hands scraped down the un-taken cared of structure, making small pebbles fall and little noises were made. I know he is a jumpy one or very easily startled.

Suddenly a noise came from the room on the other side of the chimney. I heard a small voice squeak and more than one person leave the home. Once everything got quiet, I jumped out and he was gone. Whoever was here before must of taken him. "Damn it. Pip, give me some answers." I said into my sleeve, where the microphone was. "They're driving down the road..."

I stormed out of the house and saw a black SUV ahead of me driving away. I ran up a tree, jumping from the branches to where I was ahead of them. I guess they were't expecting anyone to follow them.

* * *

**Gregory's POV**

"I say, you are quite the jumpy one, and your hair is just messy. We will fix you up." I said the the young boy, probably a year younger than me. Very hard to tell because he looks very malnourished. His blonde hair spiked out from every direction. I could see his collar bones showing from the really big jade green shirt he had on. His legs were so thin they look feminine with the large black basketball shorts he had on.

He kept his hands wrapped around the thermos while his big jade eyes just stared at it. "Coffee, this is my payment...but I've grown rather addicted to it." He said with a few spazzes as he talked. I guess his addiction to coffee has affected him a lot. "Quite...Wendy just take us back to the station." I sat in the back with Ike at my side and our new jumpy friend. Wendy just grumbled from the passenger seat as another policemen, Craig T. Tucker, drove.

"Can you please explain to us why we had to get this de-!" She got cut off because Craig swerved off the road in a sudden stop. I could see Ike and his expressionless face, place his hand on the car's window. He whispered that 'he' was here to me in my ear. "What was the meaning of that Craig?!" She smacked him across the head. "Someone fucking jumped out in front of us and I didn't want to fucking hit him!" He yelled as he pointed in front of him, out the window.

"There is no one there you idiot!" She yelled back. "He's...he's here..." the coffee drinker said as he continued to stare at the cup after taking a sip out of it. "Looks like I have to take care of this..." I said in a sigh. "Ike stay here." I told him as I stepped out of the black SUV. "Gregory, get back here. We are your escort!" I could hear Wendy yell at me as I passed her window. "Stay here, you led us into a trap." I said as I pointed to the dark figure standing in the distance.

"You! Demon, tell me do you know who is out there!?" Wendy asked the jade eyed boy. "He's Hell's Reaper, a spawn to do the devil's work." then he took a long sip of his coffee. "See? Listen to him and stay in the car to guard him." I said as the doors on the car locked and I walked to the black figure. "If it isn't the legendary Son himself, an honor I must say." I said sarcastically once I could see him perfectly clear. He just kept quiet. Silence filled the air. The sound of death ringed in my ears.

"Not much of a talker TD-666." I know nothing of his powers, I may say I am at a disadvantage here, I don't even know his real identity, the shadows cover his face like a mask. "You came for him didn't you reaper?" He slowly nodded his head to a yes. "I'm not against your father, I'm not. But I follow who pays me-" "Just like any demon. Do what is rationally best for themselves." He cut me off.

A wire came flying towards my face but I was able to dodge it as he pulled it back. "It takes a demon to know one." I said chuckling as I could feel my eyes start to glow red as I started to freeze the snow but jumped up before being trapped. When he landed down, all I could see was the glowing of his eyes as I saw fire engulf him and race towards me. I jumped to the side and used the my powers to manipulate the snow and putting out the flames.

I could see him shoot out another wire but this time pulling him into the trees. I followed him as I froze some of the water in my hands into solid ice spears and throwing them at the moving target. I had to admit he was quick and very agile, dodging them all or throwing in return fire, setting some of the trees around us a blaze. Even with all the light given off by the fore on the trees, shadows still hid his face except for the glowing red demon eyes we both shared.

Soon him and I bother were trapped in a ring of fire. The crackling of the water that the dying trees had on and some sounds of sirens closing in. "Join us TD-666, we can help each other." I said as I pulled my hair back because of how messy it has gotten in the battle. Suddenly I could hear land, like the ground starting to crumble in the direction of the police car I was in. The SUV's alarm started to blare. "You may of won this time." I looked at the darken face as I saw the white of his teeth in a smile and the glow of his eyes as he disappeared in a ball of fire.

Once he was gone, all the red burning fire that surrounded me disappeared as well. Leaving only the dead, burnt carcasses of the trees. "I guess I have to go back and check on Ike." I rand back and saw the front of the car sunken in the ground. Wendy and Craig got out safely. Ike was still sitting in his seat unmoved with his hand still on the glass. He was a medium. I went and picked him up out of the car and held his hand.

Looks like our twitchy friend is gone too. What a trap he set and the mouse unknowingly fell for it. Now it is our move now in this game.

* * *

**Yay! Now we have Gregory and Ike!**

**Who's the twitchy guy they captured? What are they going to do to him?**

**Wait for next week! :D**

**~_J-Rod159 3_**


End file.
